Come Back, Padawan
by FandomGeekGirl
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this story, so all I will say is that there's some evil Inquisitor stuff, some sadness, some fighting, some Kanan getting ahold of himself, some happiness, and some Kanan and Ezra fluff. So yeah, enjoy the story!


**I honestly shouldn't be starting another story, since I have so many other ones to finish, but oh well. Here's another one, and I think it's only gonna be about 2 chapters. So, um, enjoy the story!**

Kanan could only watch the horrifying scene unfold in front of his wide eyes in slow motion. He froze as the Inquisitor, standing proud and triumphant over his prey, outstretched a long, bony hand toward the beaten boy at his feet and lifted him into the air harshly, making him gasp for air. Kanan broke out of the trace at the sight of his padawan, just a 15 year old boy, alone and helpless against the elated Pau'an. But he only got a few steps forward before The Inquisitor whipped out his red saber, igniting it dangerously close to Ezra's flailing form hanging in midair.

"Tut tut. Poor Jedi. What's wrong?" The Sith discreetly pressed a button on the lightsaber, forcing another blade to shoot out of the other end, and then it started to quickly revolve, leaving small ghostly lines of light where one of the sabers had last been. The glow from the lightsaber bathed the lines of the Inquisitor's face in red, highlighting the malicious grin on his face. The blade spun, coming closer and closer still to Ezra. the boy was still in the air, but now, Kanan could see, he could breathe. He wasn't sure if that was intentional on the Pau'an's part, but he sure wasn't going to say anything. Kanan eyed the blade as it progressed on its path toward his padawan. His eyes moved between the grinning inquisitor and Ezra, waiting for the exact moment to strike.

"Don't you dare touch him." The Inquisitor stopped the blade on it's path immediately. He slowly turned to face Kanan, and now, in the bloody light of the lightsaber rotating in front of his face, the madness was clear in his eyes. And it scared Kanan. That was not just revenge or an urge to complete a mission Kanan saw in the Pau'an. It was complete and utter madness. He was out for blood. "Or I will-"

The Inquisitor cut him off.

"Or you will what? Try and fight me? You are weak compared to me, old man. I've seen your fighting skills. And you've seen mine, more than a few times. I'm sizing up our odds here, and I'm liking my chances."

Kanan broke eye contact with the Sith and looked at Ezra, still hanging in the air. He was eyeing the blade still. If it came any closer to his padawan, Kanan would attack, screw the odds. He was not letting Ezra get hurt because he wasn't brave enough to try the chances. After all, he had been trained by a good teacher and great Jedi. He was trying his best to be the same for Ezra, but he knew he couldn't, not ever, be like her. The best he could do was to train his padawan the best he could, bringing him into the small, messed up family that was the _Ghost_ crew, and always be there for him. Kanan would not let the boy who had become a son to him and part of a family to all of the crew die now at the hands of The Inquisitor. Kanan decided what he was going to do at that moment. Kanan was about to lunge, to attempt to save his padawan, when the Pau'an started to move his arm again. He pulled it back, bringing Ezra backward with it. The he thrust his hand forward and Ezra went flying into a box of metal crates that were stacked up in piled along the back wall of the room.

"Ezra!" Kanan's scream echoed throughout the chamber, but Ezra didn't move. Kanan didn't have time to do anything else before the Inquisitor was on him, swinging his lightsaber at the Jedi. Kanan barely had time to pull out his lightsaber and block the first blow before The Inquisitor had swung again. Again and again, Kanan blows. Soon he got tired; his offense was weakening, and his defense was almost nonexistent. The Pau'an began bringing Kanan to his knees with harder and faster strikes that Kanan was able to block just barely. On one of these particularly hard strikes, Kanan's saber was flung out of his aching hands and all of the hope for him and Ezra was suddenly torn out of his slouched form. He gave himself a few seconds to compose himself in front of his enemy, then stared up at the Inquisitor defiantly, trying to show all of the anger and defiance he felt in one single look. The Inquisitor met his gaze, matching it with his. He grinned his insane grin again. He slowly, agonizingly lifted his lightsaber to Kanan's neck. It started spinning again. Kanan felt utterly hopeless. He had thought he was stronger, that he could beat the enemy, but it turns out, the madness, overpowered the hope. He never thought it would come to this.

He and Ezra, possibly two of the few Jedi left in the world, about to be terminated. He wished that he could tell Ezra how much he meant to him before he died. The boy had become a son to him over the last year. Ezra and Kanan and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew had been through so much together in the year, but it had all been worth it, even the bad things. They had grown closer as a family, and that bond would not ever be severed, even in death. Kanan closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for oblivion to come and thinking of his family.

But it didn't come. Kanan opened his eyes, not feeling the heat of the blade on his neck anymore. He looked up at the Inquisitor again, wondering what was going on.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already."

"Oh no, I don't think so. I think you will suffer enough soon."

He grinned, glancing over at Ezra, lying motionless on the floor, his back facing toward Kanan and the Inquisitor. Kanan tried to reach out to his padawan, grappling for his force signature, but he sensed nothing. No force signature. No life signature. That sent Kanan into a panic, but he tried to conceal it in front ot the Pau'an, less he killed him before he could even try to get to Ezra. Kanan clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. He glanced up at the Inquisitor again, who was grinning that creepy grin again. That psychopath. "Poor, poor Jedi,' he said in an impossibly taunting voice. "Are you scared?"

He twirled the blade between his fingers, and when Kanan tried to inch a little closer to Ezra, he brought the blade to his throat again. "I can tell you are. You're scared that you will mess up and your crew will abandon you. You're scared of your past, of those buried memories coming out to the surface to haunt you."

The Pau'an, bathed in red, advanced toward the kneeling Jedi, getting so close that Kanan could feel his breath on his face.

"You're scared that you won't be able to protect him." He stood back up, gesturing to Ezra's still form.

"Well, Kanan Jarrus. Let me ease your mind about one thing. You can't save the boy. You are not a protector. All you do is run. You ran while your master was being killed. You didn't even try to help her, did you?"

Kanan glared at him, then glanced at Ezra. He needed to get the Inquisitor to be vulnerable, so he would have a chance to strike. But what he had said… It was true, he was scared. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to protect his padawan, from others and himself. He was scared that he would mess everything up. He was scared that the Empire was too powerful. But being scared was not always a weakness. It fueled him, them, to do better, to try harder. And that's was Kanan was going to do now. He would not let the Inquisitor's harsh words get to him. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all thoughts of fear, of insecurities, of doubt. He let the clearness, the calmness, the confidence all converge together in his mind.

Kanan opened his eyes, sensing the Inquisitor's vulnerability, and vaulted to his feet, and, reaching out to the Force, pulled his lightsaber toward his hand. As soon as he felt the familiar metal touch his hand, it was ignited and burning, just like Kanan's need to get rid of the Inquisitor and to get to Ezra, who was still lying motionless on the floor. He lunged at the unprepared Inquisitor, steeling himself to do what was necessary to defeat him, not just for Ezra's sake but for the sake of the Rebellion itself. The Inquisitor had plagued their lives for too long. Kanan knew that even if he managed to capture and imprison the Pau'an, he was witty and clever enough to manipulate people and escape. And he couldn't just very well let him go, let him romp around, bringing death and destruction and sorrow with him wherever he he had only one choice. He was going to kill the Inquisitor, for all their sakes.

 **So yeah, there's that. Please tell me if you anjoyed this, because I really love it when paople comment and I want to know if you guys want me to continue or not (I probably will anyway:)). Love you guys, hope you enjoyed the story! Ciao, Rhianna :o)**


End file.
